


The lonely soldier

by Isabelle53



Series: Fairytales by Jupiter Jones [4]
Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Gen, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabelle53/pseuds/Isabelle53
Summary: The fairy tale in the movie.





	The lonely soldier

**Author's Note:**

> I can imagine this as a children's book...

**The lonely soldier**

_by Jupiter Jones_

 

A long time ago, in a kingdom far, far away, live a lonely soldier. He was an orphan who was raised by a distant relative. That relative was a commander for the Queen and he brought the lonely soldier into her service too.

 

The Queen was very beautiful, but very old and cold. She used magic to keep herself young, but she was in fact ancient.

 

The princes and the princess of the kingdom were like their mother, ancient and cold and each ruled over a part of the kingdom. The Queen kept the best part of the kingdom for herself.

The soldier was sent on many missions for the Queen and he never failed on his missions. That made him a favorite, but he never met the Queen in person, because he was not like the other soldiers. No one new that, except his commander.

 

On one of his missions, something happened, someone important died. It was not really his fault, but the blame was put on him. Wrong place at the wrong time. His commander took part of the blame and was demoted and the lonely soldier was banished to the desert by the second prince.

 

Many years later the Queen was murdered and no one knew by whom. The first prince, as the eldest, inherited the Queen’s estate. He was greedy and he kept all the process and goods for himself.

Years passed and every now and then, there was a rumor that the Queen had been reborn. Nothing ever came of it. More years passed and one day the rumor was accompanied by proof. In the part of the kingdom that used to be ruled by the Queen, a young maiden was the reincarnation of the Queen.

 

The eldest prince did not want to give back what he inherited from the Queen. The princess wanted to rule through the new Queen and the second prince wanted to marry her so he could eliminate her and rule her part of the kingdom.

 

The first prince sent bounty hunters after the maiden, for her elimination. Some of the hunters made a deal with the princess, to bring the maiden to her alive. And the second prince took the lonely soldier out of the desert and sent him after the maiden, so he would bring her to him alive.

 

The soldier did not know who the maiden was and the maiden was unaware of her status as a reincarnation. She lived a very simple life as a maid and her biggest worry was sweeping floors and cleaning latrines with her mother.

 

She was tricked by the first prince’s assassins and was almost killed by them, but the lonely soldier arrived just in time to save her life. When he held her in his arms, with her unconscious, something stirred inside him, but he ignored it. He had a job to do.

 

After dodging more assassins, he took refuge at his old commander’s place for protection and help. He was not happy to see the soldier, but when he saw the maiden, he knelt and called her “Your Majesty”. He had seen that face so many times.

 

The maiden was confused. How could _she_ be the reincarnation of the Queen? Immediately the lonely soldier retreated to a safe distance. He was not fit to be in royalty’s presence.

 

While there, they were ambushed by the bounty hunters. The soldier and his old commander tried to protect the maiden, but ultimately failed. The bounty hunters were betrayed by the ones who had made a secret deal with the princess and swiftly took the maiden to her.

 

The commander was unconscious but the lonely soldier followed after them, he still had his own job to do. The prince had said he would be let out of the desert permanently if he succeeded. He caught up with them as the maiden was transferred to the princess.

 

Trying to rescue the maiden from the princess he was almost killed, but the maiden stepped in to save his life. That stirred something inside him again and he found himself helping the maiden. He took her to the prefect of the kingdom so she could be recognized as the Queen.

 

Upon exiting the prefecture, they were ambushed by more bounty hunters, but this time they were the second prince’s, because he had renegaded on his mission. They took the Queen and the soldier back to the second prince. He was a sweet-talking manipulative one and he convinced the Queen to marry him, so she could save the people of her kingdom, including her mother.

 

Before the wedding ceremony, he ordered the execution of the soldier. Thinking the soldier was dead, he went ahead with the wedding, but the soldier had been saved at the last moment by his former commander and he interrupted the ceremony. He told the Queen that the prince planned to murder her after the wedding so he could get control of her part of the kingdom.

 

The young Queen was emotionally hurt by all she had been through and she asked to go visit her mother. At their simple dwelling, she found out that the first prince had her family kidnapped and he would only return them if she decreed that she was not fit to rule and returned the kingdom to him.

 

She had no choice but to go with the prince’s henchmen and the lonely soldier realized that what was stirring inside him was what he had been searching for all his life. Someone to love and belong to. He followed after her and had to attempt a very dangerous entry in the first prince’s kingdom to reach her.

 

The Queen had first tried to bargain with the prince, and in the end, she was about to sign her decree, but chose to refuse, so he could never get hold of her part of the kingdom again, even if he killed her and her family.  She ripped the decree and the prince started to choke her. The Queen realized that the prince was insane and that he was the one who had killed the previous Queen.

 

The soldier managed to rescue the Queen from the prince and she gave him a kiss in a moment of panic because she might not have the chance again to do so. The prince and his henchmen were still after them and they managed to separate the Queen from the soldier. The soldier had to fight for his life and when his former commander arrived he brought the Queen’s family to him for safety.

 

The Queen was pursued by the prince and things came to a blow on a ledge. The prince attacked the Queen, and the Queen defended herself. She managed to get the upper end, but while he was kneeling on the ledge she told him she was not his mother. She was about to walk away when the ledge gave out and the prince and the Queen fell. The prince to his demise, but the Queen got hold of a vine.

 

It is where the soldier found her and he caught her and brought her to safety before the vine gave out. The Queen was reunited with her family and upon taking her power she pardoned the commander and the soldier and reinstated them in their functions.

 

And late at night, when the soldier was not on duty guarding the Queen, he was in her bedchamber for he had become her consort. And the lonely soldier was no more, for he was no longer lonely.


End file.
